Minivans, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), hatchbacks, and other vehicles have an opening defined in a rear portion of the vehicle's body. Ordinarily, these vehicles include liftgates that are used to selectively open and close the opening in the rear portion of the vehicle. Some vehicles include a flipglass window, which is mounted adjacent the liftgate and can be opened and closed independent of the liftgate to selectively expose a portion of the opening.
Some known liftgate assemblies include at least one strut (e.g., a single strut or a pair of struts) mounted between the liftgate and the vehicle's body. These struts, which may be gas assists struts (sometimes referred to as pneumatic struts or gas struts), regulate movement of the liftgate as the liftgate opens and closes. When the vehicle includes a flipglass window, the vehicle may include at least one other strut connected to the flipglass window.